


The Phantom and The Sorceress but Phooey Duck Exists and Kablooie is there

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [26]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arson, Attempted Murder, Blushing, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, Dysfunctional Family, Episode Related, Episode Style, Evil, Evil Plans, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Fantasy, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Light Sadism, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Play Fighting, Redemption, Sadism, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sleepovers, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Phooey Duck, Webbigal Vanderquack, Violent Sabrewing, and Lena Strange McDuck Sabrewing Not De Spell go on an magical adventure of character development and friendship! Kablooie just thinks of nothing but murder.
Relationships: Gladstone Gander/Magica de Spell, Kablooie Duck/Evil, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Phooey Duck & Kablooie Duck, Phooey Duck/Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Phooey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	The Phantom and The Sorceress but Phooey Duck Exists and Kablooie is there

I apologize, I'm writing this based on memory due to unable to rewatch in certain events.

Scrooge McDuck was just sitting down for some tea when screaming came from the TV. He looked at the television then immediately children jumped out of it. They were flopped on the couch. The flock of avian children got up from the couch to face off the monster who was also coming out of the screen. Dewey Duck yelled in pride, "You'll never take us alive!" Phooey Duck panicked, "I am scared, Big Bwuddas and Big Sissy and Fwiends!" Before hugging everyone in fear of death. Scrooge guessed with a breath, "Let me guess, someone did something by Lena or Phooey and this happened?" Kablooie Duck paused his hyper violence for the monster and threatened, "Lena's accursed magics and if you don't shut your damn bill I'll break it shut, Infinite Money."

However the two overly macho hard heads could beat the ever living daylight out of each other, the giant eyeball shoot a laser beam. This destroyed the tea and fine china plus cut the couch in half. Yet the laser bounced off the silver plate.

Everyone jumped out of the way of the laser attack. McDuck grabbed the plate and then reflected the laser beam back into the mass of tendrils. The richest duck commented to everyone, "Haven't you learned that nothing ever good comes from magic?" Kablooie agreed, "Yeah, Lena would be better if her magics weren't her." The group of friends quickly split between glaring at Kablooie and Scrooge. Other than Phooey and Lena who just looked down in sad. Nervously the old duck corrected himself poorly, "Oh... Sorry Lena. You are one of the good magical people I know."

Then there was the edgy preteen who doubled down, "Magic is bad and Lena is worse for having it, fight me." Which a few did. Whilst the dog pile was rolling around in punches, Webbigal and Violet comforted Lena. Webby patted her and assured, "Your magic is a part of you and you are good. Don't listen to him." Violet turned to her and offered, "Kablooie is a sadistic, soon to be a villain, and an arsonist. His views are biased due to a narrow view solely in Eldritch magiks. It has nothing to do with your character or personhood."

Lena McDuck Sabrewing sighed in pain, "No. My magic is a curse. I can't even control it and everything could set it off." Phooey Duck added, "I know how that feels." Lena was about to say something about that but she felt something damp and warm. The birds looks around to realize that the room had become a mouth. In the shock and fear, the shadow teen accidentally made the teeth of the mouth sharp. This caused more fear and screaming. Well other than Kablooie who kicked the flesh to fight no matter how uselessly. That somehow made the room returned to a living room instead of a living room.

The gold sobbed into the shadow as he hugged her, "My powers are an unending nightmare!!" The teen would normally push him away in disgust of his affection because those affections reasoning but she felt such kinship that she embraced him back. The orange fire walked over as he scoffed, "Sure Lena's accursed magics are terrible but you are good, Phooey." At the implications, Webz punched him in the chest knowing he would be okay. The firecracker fell over unharmed yet darkly chuckled, "That's right, give into my evils Webby. HARDER!"

Meanwhile, Huey, Dewey, and Louie saw a green glow then went off to search it due to their own discomfort with the scene.

The pink bow stepped back in uncomfortable and hid behind her best friend. Violet, ever the neutral ground regardless her opinions, got between the aggressor and his targets. The purple hummingbird reached out for a middle ground. This ideological fight was stopped by Huey shouting to Scrooge McDuck, "Uncle Scrooge, there's a goat who wants to be you!" The top hat adjusted himself. The cane explained, "Ah, it's probably goatland. Time for an adventure kids. In her hurt, the magic refused the call, "I probably shouldn't go. My dumb magic will only make things worse." In solidarity, the fighter also refused, "If Lena won't go then we won't go. Right Violet?"

Violet dropped her camping gear and nodded along, "Of Course."

Phooey Duck teared up, "My powers are bad too. I won't go." Kablooie Duck hid his bomb kit, anti magic stuff, and other weapons to agree despite his longing for violence, "I'd never abandon you."

The group grouped up. That's about when they all realized they couldn't do anything too exciting at home because it could trigger some ungodly horror by the two power bombs in the room, not bringing up that the nuclear bomb would doubtless make it worse. The pink duckling asked, "Ummm, what do we do now?" The orange duckling answered excited, "KILL!" The yellow duckling looked down and blushed as he answered, "We could play spin the bottle... I don't mind if I get Violet or Lena." The purple bookworm pointed out, "We could stop having sleepovers."

Vanderquack cling to her goth friend and hissed, "I suggest you rethink that statement."

The fireball grinned wickedly and lit a lighter, he suggested, "Arson?" The four others looks at him in a way that said No.

Later,

The five outsiders slept in sleeping bags on the floor under glow stars. A loud moaning awoke them. Webby, Violet, Lena, and Kablooie got out of their sleeping bags with their weapons in hand. Phooey, however, took a pillow to hug and followed. The sound was coming from the door to the mansion. The weapons were readied as the door was opened. Instead of the expected foe, a very pitiful Gladstone Gander flopped on the floor. The firework burst out in laughter at his misfortune. The error hugged in heartache and shouted, "Unca Gladstone!"

The group lowered their weapons. The fourth triplet whimpered in tears, "Unca Gladstone, what happened?" Gladstone turned over to see his nephew. The gander cried, "It is terrible. It's like you are there but not fun and everywhere... I think. I think something is broken in the world. I've lost my luck." Suddenly there was a crash upstairs. As everyone else ran upstairs to check on whatever was going on. The two extra brothers locked eyes in knowing horror. The lightening bolt whispered with frightened tone, "The Episode already started. It's already here." The bomb gave hissing whispering, "It's all going so fast.. Gosh Damn it!"

The girls returned, they were trying to understand what was going on. That's when Phooey stepped up the stairs. "The Phantom Blot." He noted. The hummingbird pulled out her pocket book and flipped through it. She pointed out the picture, "That's what I'm saying. Wherever he goes, magic disappears. He likely stole Gladstone's luck because it's a form of magic. But how do you know that Phooey?" The executioner stepped out of onto the stairs and did the villain thing by monologing, "Because he has befriended my daughter."

Lena gruffed, "I thought I stopped you in Scrooge's office!" The glove was raised then began to glow. The villain replied, "You thought wrong, witch." As his glove charged up, Webbigal jumped at him and swung an axe. The supervillain blocked the blow but busted his glove. The black cloth fumed darkly, "It's not strong enough." Just then the goose bumbled into the scene and knocked everyone down the stairs, in doing so twisting himself into a knot. Not everyone, the firewall was watching this all while eating burnt popcorn.

All I know about this next part is Gladstone is in pain and everyone is fighting.

So skipping forward.

Lena asked her sister, "How can we beat The Blot when I can't control my magic?" Her sister took a thinking pose. Webby took a thinking pose. Phooey was trying to untwist his uncle. Kablooie was in the background whispering anti magic ideals and join the dark side nonsense. Finally the bookworm gave into the answer she didn't want to admit, "We need to find Magica De Spell." Phooey butted in, "And invite The Phantom Blot's daughter to more slumber parties!" Kablooie added in chant, "BURN THE WITCH!"

From somewhere far off, The Phantom Blot shouted back, "Stop going near my daughter with your horrid magic!!!"

Time Skip,

Phooey Duck, Kablooie Duck, Webbigal Vanderquack, Lena, Gladstone Gander, Violet Sabrewing, and The Phantom Brat were walking in the swamp to Magica De Spell's house. The Phantom Blot's spawn looked up at Lena and questioned, "Are you really a magical being, Miss Lady?" Lena Not De Spell looked down and glared, she pointed out, "We've met before." Gladstone appeared like a mud monster as he stood up, after the mud slipped off him. The green goose huffed, "Is this how everyone else lives? How do you know where to step!?!"

They got to Magica's house and knocked on the door. The evil magic user shouted, "Go away!!" They looked among each other. Kablooie tapped Phantom Brat on the shoulder then whispered something between token evil teammates. The two possible villains giggled among each other. The tiny black cloths mimicked her dad, "I've come to rid your vile magic from this world, wicked witch!!" The orange tank top kicked down the door violently. When the children and one adult looked into the room, it was all pizza boxes and Magica De Spell in a corner. The two villain coded characters were laughing their heads off.

The shadowy teen stepped forward and informed, "I don't like this, but The Blot came after me." The glitchy preteen cheered, "And we brought his daughter because she wanted to come." The green bow happily waved. The arsonist smiled as he lit a match while adding in, "Annnnd as much I think the world is better without magic, I will set you on fire if you don't teach Lena how to control her magics."

Then Magica De Spell rolled her eyes and the music played. It was time for a training montage. Magica kept being a jersey and trying to steal the magic from Lena while making her do things. With each try, The teenager got better and better but it never seemed to be enough for her aunt. Also Gladstone Gander got beat up a bunch. Still all the while Webbigal Vanderquack, Violet Sabrewing, and Phooey Duck remained by her side in support for their friend, meanwhile Kablooie Duck kept trying to set Magica De Spell on fire or grew more attracted to Evil's dark but sweet lure with every passing moment. The Phantom Brat also grew closer to the group and to understand magic in ways that her father's bedtime stories didn't allow. All that while, The Phantom Blot grew ever closer.

The montage ended. 

The group of friends laughed and played with Lena as she displayed her new powers. Magica scoffed, "Magic isn't just fun and games. Come, someone needs to shoot her with the amulet." Webby stood firm and refused, "I could never hurt my friend." Kablooie stepped up to the plate, nabbed the amulet and darkly delighted, "I'll do you one better." The atomic bomb pulled out an anti magic thing and shot at her. In a split second reaction, a blue glow blocked the anti magic beam. The magic shadow baffled at this, "I thought my only magic was the amulet. Why was it blue?" The witch walked around her spawn and explained, "You have your own magic and every kind of magic has it's own color. Your magic is a disgusting friendship sky blue while mine is the better evil shadow purple." That's when Phooey remembered something. Phooey Duck ran off into the swamp and took out his tin can phone, he put it to his ear and waited until someone picked up. "Hey Poe De Spell? Yeah it's Phooey here. The Phantom Blot is going after all magic but Lena discovered she has good magic like your cousin. Anyways, I thought I should warn you and Minima." Phooey left the message in his answering machine.

The golden child returned to the group. The carnivorous duck was baffled, "There's GOOD magic!? I thought all magic was evil!" The little inkspot added in, "Me too!" The two token evil teammates grouped around the reformed villain teamate. The three of them bounded over evil on the side of good stuff and learning about good magic. Then Webz and Vi joined the collection and the group bounded over pride and friendship. That's when unlucky goose bumbled out of the woods, screaming, "The guy is here!" Before flopping on his face. The Blot walked out of the woods and pointed at the group. He demanded, "Get away from my daughter, you magical scavengers! I won't let you take anymore of my family!!" Then he started shooting. Gander hid in a tree nook. The group scattered around. Magica went after the FOWL agent and attempted to fool him that she still had magic. This failed. Kablooie attempted to fight fire with fire by using his anti magic stuff against the anti magic glove. This failed because it turns out that anti magic is a form of magic which hurt the flame deeply to realize. Lena tried to use the amulet.

That failed because the glove ate all her magics. As Lena was fading, her friends fought against The Blot. Violet made cheap dirty magic spells to hit. Webby threw rocks. Phooey tried to use his powers to wildly different results. Kablooie went back to using literally fire and bombs. The Blot's daughter yelled at her dad that magic isn't evil and these people were her new friends. These efforts were semi successful however they combined empowered the redeemed villain by not just standing there. The redemption glowed with new found good magic and magical girl transformed into a... super hero? What's that even suppose to be? I hope they change that design soon. Anyways, the amulet rolled to Gladstone who took it. He attempted to help in the fight but only became Donald Duck. The magical girl used her friendship magic to stop the Blot. The Phantom Blot tumbled down and laid on the ground. His daughter went to him and hugged her daddy. She sobbed, "I'm sorry Daddy, but you were going to hurt my friends." Just as her tears wet the black cloth, he held her back and said, "I'm more concerned that you are safe, daughter."

While they hugged, Magica got the amulet back and was about to pull some villain stuff when the magic super hero blasted her. Cause the amulet staff to be lost. Just then the anti magic glove exploded without hurting anyone and all the magic returned. Magica then found Gladstone instead of her staff and he did a smug smirk in that dumb flirty way. The friends group all hugged in victory. The Phantom Blot stepped over to them, and spoke, "This was personally. My employer will not here of this, however I will be back to destroy your magics." He and his daughter then disappeared dramatically. While everyone else was confused by the employer part, the extra triplets looked at each other knowingly and were happy that FOWL wouldn't know this move yet scared that The Buzzard Brothers had another piece they lacked.

The End.

I'm tired, Sorry. I'm not finishing this tonight.


End file.
